DEPARTURES the untold story
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: "Tak dapat melihatmu di malam yang membekukan ini, aku akan mencarimu di hari esok. Kapanpun aku membuat kenangan, aku ingin membuatnya bersamamu." Leanden, seorang bangsawan dengan takdir yang telah tercetak sejak lama. Rinatta, siswi SMA yang berjuang meraih mimpi. Ada pertemuan. Ada perjalanan. Dan yang paling penting, perpisahan. RinXLen. Listen to the song recommended :3
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I, Spica Dee, don't own Vocaloid or all the characters involved. Nor the song DEPARTURES. It's all belong to Crypton Media and Komuro Tetsuya, the songwriter (before this, I thought it was made by Hitoshizuku-P, special thanks for Kisaragi Momo anyway ~). But I own my imagination on the story still, coz DEPARTURES song itself doesn't have a real story like my previous creation, Karakuri Burst. Well, this is somehow more challenging for meh~ :3**

**Author's Note: I LOVE Departures song. Listening to the song is recommended, however, because it would make more sense but if you don't, I think that's not a big prob... X9  
**

**Pairings: If I have pairing story, I would make it in my other account that I would never mention here *evil laugh*  
**

**BETAd by: Myself XD (I'm such a forever alone, huh?)  
**

* * *

***Len***

"―da, waktunya bangun," sapa seseorang, membangunkanku dari tidurku yang pulas.

Aku menggeliat dan mengucek mata. Orang yang menyapaku barusan meninggalkan sebuah tea tray di samping tempat tidurku lalu membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Sinar mentari musim panas menerobos masuk. Aku menyipitkan mata, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang menyapaku tadi tersenyum.

"Ng, pagi Ted," sapaku balik pada pemuda berambut _pink_ itu.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada di sisi kananku. Jendela bergaya _gothic_ dan lebar itu sengaja dipesan khusus beberapa tahun yang lalu olehku. Aku memang menginginkan jendela lebar di kamarku, supaya aku dapat menatap dunia di luar mansion ini yang, bisa dibilang, asing bagiku. Sesuai keinginanku, jendela itu terbuat dari kaca (anti peluru, kalau kau mau tahu. Ya, mamaku memang paranoid) bening dan dibingkai oleh kayu kehitaman, dengan ukiran-ukiran di sisinya. Jendela mewah itu dihiasi tirai bewarna _beige_ dari sutra yang dipesan khusus dari Cina dan di ujung-ujungnya, kita bisa melihat titik-titik berkilauan yang sebenarnya berlian Swarovski. Aku tahu, ini memang benar-benar mahal. Aku selalu khawatir suatu saat aku terbangun dan mendapati seorang maling sedang duduk di bawah jendela itu, sedang berusaha mencabuti berlian itu dari tirai itu. Dan untunglah, hal itu tidak terjadi sejauh ini.

"Hari pertama musim panas, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Ted, pelayan pribadiku seraya mengangguk.

"Menu morning tea hari ini Earl Grey dan scone bebas gula. Setelah ini Tuan Muda diharapkan membersihkan diri dan bergabung bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Besar beserta adik Tuan Muda di meja makan. Jadwal hari ini adalah―"

"Ampun deh. Jangan terlalu formal padaku, kita kan seumuran," sergahku sambil mengambil secangkir teh yang baru saja dituangkan Ted sambil berbicara.

"Ummm... Oke Tu―maksudku Leanden."

"Len saja, Teddy Bear," tukasku.

"Oke Len Saja."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ha-ha."

Ted berdeham. "Pokoknya, akan kubacakan jadwalmu hari ini. Setelah sarapan, Ms. Rhoden sudah menunggu untuk pelajaran privatmu di perpustakaan. Setelah itu, guru musikmu Mr. Grest akan memberimu sesi pelajaran biola jam..."

Aku menguap, terus menatap jendela sambil mengunyah scone tanpa suara selama Ted berceloteh panjang lebar soal jadwal. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku Leanden Alexion Everrelock. Kalau kau tinggal di London atau di dekatnya, kau pasti tahu Everrelock adalah nama keluarga bangsawan yang menjadi pendiri perusahaan pembuat senjata api yang dikenal kancah dunia, reLOCK Company. Ayahku adalah pendiri perusahaan sekaligus pemimpinnya. Kalau kau bertanya, 'Kenapa dia membuat perusahaan yang memproduksi senjata?' jawaban yang tepat selain karena mood-nya buruk saat itu adalah karena kakek buyut buyutku (atau mungkin buyut buyut buyu─oh sudahlah) adalah ketua OHMSS (_On Her Majesty Secret Service_) pada zaman Victoria. Sampai sekarang, keluargaku terpandang bahkan di kalangan bangsawan. Yah, gelar ayahku 'Marquess', sih. Belum lagi kami termasuk bangsawan terkaya di Inggris.

Kembali soal aku. Tidak banyak kalangan yang tahu soal keberadaanku, bukannya karena aku anak haram atau apa. Aku mengidap penyakit hemofilia yang kuderita sejak kecil. Kondisi itu membuatku rentan sakit dan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah 17 tahun saja sudah keajaiban. _Well_, mengingat dokter bodoh yang memvonisku itu berkata bahwa umurku tak lebih dari 15 tahun. Pokoknya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, titik. Sebenarnya itu karena penjagaan ketat mama dan papaku. Aku tidak boleh keluar dari mansion ini satu langkahpun, itu bisa membahayakan nyawaku (sumber: mamaku) atau membuatku rentan terluka (sumber:dokter bodoh) jadi apa boleh buat, aku terikat di mansion ini seumur hidupku. Bahkan di mansion ini, aku tidak boleh pergi ke beberapa tempat tanpa pengawasan dari pelayan. Misalnya dapur dan gudang. Kenapa? _'Disana ada banyak benda tajam berbahaya, Leanden.' 'Kau bisa tertular PES kalau menyentuh air seni tikus.' _Dan jawabanku hanya, 'Oh yeah. Benar. Terima kasih untuk mengingatkanku hal itu.'

Karena alasan itu juga, aku homeschooling dengan guru privat. Kurasa aku termasuk murid cerdas karena banyak guru mengundurkan diri karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa diajarkannya padaku. Apa boleh buat, deh. Aku tidak punya kerjaan lain selain membaca atau belajar. Temanku selain buku hanya Ted, pelayan pribadiku. Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti kondisiku. Terkadang aku meminta Ted menceritakan seperti apa dunia di luar sana karena selain fakta bahwa mansion ini terletak di pinggiran kota London (aku tahu, London itu ibukota Inggris. Aku anak cerdasnya disini, hello?). Dia tidak keberatan menceritakannya untukku. Malah kadang-kadang dia membawa album foto untukku. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat seperti apa dunia luar. Foto-foto itu terlihat mengagumkan, dengan pemandangan dan sebagainya. Aku selalu ingin pergi berkeliling dunia dan memotret tempat-tempat menakjubkan itu.

Memang, bisa dilihat oleh mata saja. Tapi kamera itu berbeda. Seperti melihat dunia dengan mata ketiga. Jadi suatu saat aku bisa melihat foto-foto itu sambil menertawakan masa lalu.

Tentu saja, aku tahu betapa mustahilnya itu.

Seiring aku bertumbuh, aku mengerti bahwa mimpi itu tidak selalu dapat diraih, seberapa inginnya aku. Ada mimpi yang dibuat hanya untuk diimpikan, bukan untuk diwujudkan. Supaya membuat hidup yang hitam putih ini lebih berarti.

"Len?"

Lamunanku terbuyar.

"Hah?"

Ted menatapku dengan tatapan ya-ampun-aku-harus-mengulang-ini-berapa-kali-lagi-sih sambil berkata, "Sudah jelas, kan? Mandi sana! Keluargamu tercinta sudah menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Sejak kapan kau berhak memerintahku?"

Ted tersenyum dan membungkuk berlebihan.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan Muda Leanden," ujarnya sok mendesah penuh penyesalan.

Aku melempar bantal bulu angsaku ke kepalanya.

"Pergi sana, hush hush!" usirku bercanda.

Ted nyengir lebar dan berbalik sambil membawa tea tray. Aku meraih handuk yang terlipat rapi di atas bedside table saat mendengar pintu tertutup perlahan. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Maka salah satu hari membosankan dimulai lagi," gumamku beranjak menuju kamar mandi pribadiku.

* * *

***Rin***

Kalau seseorang bilang hidupku luar biasa, kuakui itu benar.

Dan sekaligus salah.

**_Benar_**: Aku remaja cewek umur 16 tahun dan tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil. Tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa atau aturan. Aku memiliki harta warisan yang tidak seberapa dari orangtuaku yang sudah meninggal sehingga aku bisa bertahan hidup. Menyenangkan? Tidak terlalu.

**_Salah_**: Selain semua yang disebutkan di atas, aku cewek biasa yang payah dengan kemampuan akademik pas-pasan (tidak kalau itu termasuk sastra dan olahraga. Aku jago dalam hal itu dan bakal membantai semua orang yang mengahalangiku. Well, tidak secara harafiah). Mukaku biasa saja dan meskipun aku bukan cewek pintar, murid-murid populer memanggilku dengan sebutan RinNerd. Mungkin karena aku memakai kacamata dan bukannya contact lens apalah itu. Dengan kata lain, aku (_bukan_) anak terpopuler di kelas. Terutama soal tampang.

Hm, kalau dibandingkan seperti itu, kurasa hidupku tidak terlalu luar biasa. Aku cuma cewek biasa seperti yang lainnya. Kalau di komik atau novel keren, cewek seperti aku bakal menjadi superhero atau manusia-setengah-penyihir (meskipun aku cukup yakin penyihir juga manusia, tapi sudahlah) dan bakal melindungi dunia dari serangan alien jahat yang ingin menginvasi bumi atau iblis-iblis yang akan memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia. Nyatanya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku cuma cewek biasa. Pakai titik.

Aku mengucek mataku mengantuk dan meraih hp-ku, mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Aku mengintip jam. Baru jam 7 pagi, namun kuputuskan untuk memaksa diriku sendiri bangun dan mandi.

"Ayo semangat, Rin! Ini hari pertama musim panas! Semangat! Sebentar lagi _summer holiday!_" seruku memyemangati diriku sendiri.

Seperti biasa, kenyataan bahwa aku masih tetap lesu tidak terelakkan. Apa boleh buat deh. Selesai mandi, aku menyisir rambut pirangku yang hanya mencapai bahu sambil menatap cermin. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bermata biru terang balas memandangku. Aku pun mengikatkan pita di rambutku dan memakai kacamataku, seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya―lagi, aku meraih tasku dan mengunci apartemenku. Di bawah, ibu-ibu super (tidak) beken sedang bergosip-gosip ria soal rambut palsu suami pemilik apartemen atau tetangga sebelah punya kucing beranak manusia (_please_, deh. Memangnya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi?) atau artis cowok terkenal yang sering muncul di TV baru-baru ini 2 helai rambutnya rontok atau hal-hal lain yang sama tidak pentingnya. Tetap saja, aku menyapa mereka. Demi sopan santun saja, bukannya aku suka menyapa kawanan penggosip gila itu.

Aku mengambil sepedaku yang selalu kuparkir di garasi apartemen dan mulai mengayuh menuju sekolah. Cuma supaya kau tahu saja, aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah elit di London ini, namanya Crypton West School, yang terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang ini umurku 16 tahun lebih lima bulan bulan ini. Jadi, yup, aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Dan single.

Yang terakhir itu cuma kalau kau mau tahu, kok.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, aku tiba di depan sekolahku, Crypton High. Karena nama yang aneh itu, sekolah-sekolah lain memanggil kami _Creepy Girls._ Sesuatu yang jelas bukan merupakan kebanggan sekolah ini. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih bersekolah disini meskipun kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal dan hidupku pas-pasan adalah karena kepala sekolah Crypton High adalah saudara jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh ayahku. Kedengarannnya seakan aku bersekolah karena belas kasihan orang lain, ya? Kuakui itu lumayan benar, meskipun fakta itu benar-benar melukai harga diriku sebagai Sanders.

Dan kau berpikir; "Sanders? Nama kolonel yang menciptakan restoran makanan cepat saji itu?"

Tidak.

Aku dan pria tua berjanggut yang mirip Sinterklas itu adalah orang yang berbeda.

Kenapa sih, setiap orang yang mendengar nama keluargaku beranggapan begitu? Membuatku kesal saja. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya? Aku Rinatta Sanders. Panggil aku Rin saja. Menurutku Rinatta terlalu formal. Apalagi Ms. Sanders. Dan kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama tengahku, Elizabeth? Aku hanya merespon dengan ekspresi yang tak lain dan tak bukan menunjukkan satu kata. _'Bleah'._

Aku sedang memarkir sepedaku ketika seorang cewek dengan rambut pink _twirly_ menghampiriku dari belakang.

"Rin!"

Aku spontan berbalik.

"Morning, Teto," sapaku pada gadis itu.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya yang berwarna _dark cherry_, matanya yang berwarna serupa bercahaya. Teto itu termasuk cewek yang manis. Sayangnya, dia memilih untuk berteman denganku, yang seorang pecundang besar di kelas. Di dunia ini, ada aturan mayoritas yang digerakkan oleh tangan monster yang tak terlihat. Kaum minoritas, seperti aku dan Teto, bakalan 'terusir.'

"Kau sudah siap untuk ulangan Geografi nanti?" tanyanya.

Yeah, dan hari membosankan pun dimulai.

...

"Tunggu, hari ini ada ulangan Geografi?" tanyaku dengan nyaris histeris.

Teto menatapku dengan tatapan '_Tuh, kan_'.

"Kusaranan untuk belajar sebelum─" suaranya terputus oleh suara bel sekolah yang berdentang, "─bel berbunyi," ujar Teto menyudahi, pasrah.

Oh. Sial.

* * *

**AAN: So there is one way. To say. Three words. To the reader~**

**READ AND REVIEW! ~ XDDD  
**


	2. About Violin, Dream, and Runaway

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: My mom~ Kaa-san, otanjoubi omodetou! XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID, neither the song. As you see, I only own the story .w.**

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update, I've been busy of some other... stuff but here I am, presenting you this chappie! Anyway, this chapter appeared a bit... psychological for some reason, both in Len and Rin part. I don't want to erase the humor or something, but I just want to deepen a bit the character's feelings, developing it. And anyways, I always add humors so far. Well then, happy reading, folks! ;D  
**

* * *

***Len***

"_Morning_, Len," sapa Oliver di lorong.

Aku balas tersenyum. "_Morning_."

"Kau enak ya, tidak perlu sekolah di tempat biasa. Aku sih, harus terjebak di Creepy School itu sampai SMA," gerutunya.

_Ya, benar. Oh, aku punya ide cemerlang. Bagaimana kalau aku bertukar peran denganmu dan kau dapat menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan dikurung di dalam mansion seumur hidupmu dan aku bersenang-senang di luar sana, menyalurkan hobi fotografiku keliling dunia? _

Tapi bukannya aku menyangkal adikku, aku memutuskan untuk tutup mulut.

Oh. Soal adik-kakak-dan-apapun-itu. Ya, Oliver itu adikku. Tidak seperti aku, dia lebih beruntung soal kelahirannya. Dia. Sepenuhnya. Normal. Tidak seperti aku, anak hemofilia yang freak dan antisosial.

"Len?"

"Hah?"

"Kau melamun."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata, tidak menjawab. Sesampainya di ruang makan mansion Everrelock yang terkenal oleh keluasannya, aku duduk di depan meja, mengikat serbet ke leherku. Di seberangku, duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan _dress_ yang berwarna dasar kuning dan diselingi warna hitam. Lebih tepatnya, _kimono dress_. Iris matanya berwarna biru jernih seperti air, memantulkan kerlip cahaya, yang jelas-jelas mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa, 'hei aku seorang wanita umur 40an yang imut dan innocent.' Atau dalam versiku; 'hei aku ibumu dan aku sedang melakukan hal bodoh yang kulakukan rutin tiap pagi.' Aku menepuk dahiku─kelewat keras, karena sekarang di dahiku muncul tanda merah berbentuk tangan. Ya, benar. Wanita di depanku ini, dengan malu kukatakan, adalah ibu kandungku.

"MOOOOM! Aku kan pernah bilang kalau cross-dressing itu hobi yang _payah_," protesku.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja, Len," ujar Oliver.

"Maksudku, bangsawan Inggris _mana_ yang diam-diam _cross-dressing_ di rumahnya?"

"Entahlah. Ibumu?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang di sebelah ibuku itu. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut pirang yang nyaris sebahu dan mata hijau seperti rumput segar (atau kurasa begitu. Aku kan tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan rumput). Garis mukanya tajam, namun tanpa kerutan tanda usia yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh wajah lelaki seumurannya. Bisa dibilang kedua orangtuaku ini... awet muda.

_Awet muda sampai aku merasa ini mulai mengerikan._

"Morning Dad. Kapan kau pulang?"

"Tadi malam. Kereta di Cornwall benar-benar punya kecepatan yang payah. Kurasa lain kali aku harus naik pesawat," dengusnya sambil meraih garpu dan sendok. Ia menyendokkan sesendok sup krim ke mulutnya.

Well, meskipun ayahku, Leon Everrelock adalah bangsawan yang dikenal seantero benua Eropa dan bahkan Amerika, dia bangsawan satu-satunya yang kutahu masih memakai kendaraan kuno bernama kereta uap untuk berkunjung ke Cornwall. Tapi aku tutup mulut saat teringat ibuku, Lily Everrelock yang terhormat dan gemar memakai baju yang aneh-aneh.

Aku perlahan menghabiskan sarapan pagiku sambil mendengarkan ibuku berceloteh soal hobinya yang 'unik' dan 'sedang hangat' itu. Apa kata orang jaman sekarang? _Apa katamu, deh._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len. Hari ini semua jadwalmu dibatalkan," kata Mom.

Aku mendengar suara samar Ted berkata; 'Oh iya' di belakangku.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kau harus cek darah ke rumah sakit, ingat? Dan pokoknya, setelah itu tunanganmu akan berkunjung kemari," terang Mom.

Ugh, lagi-lagi Nell. Ada urusan apa sih, kemari?

Aku mengelap bibir dengan serbet dan bangkit dari kursi. Dua kalimat dari Mom benar-benar membuatku tidak selera makan. Aku berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti seharusnya, tapi toh, Mom atau Dad tidak memprotes. Aku melangkah menuju ruang musik, ruangan yang dapat membantuku memperoleh mood baikku kembali. Aku mendengar langkah ringan Ted mengikutiku, memperhatikan setiap langkahku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah cukup tahu," tuturku mengangkat bahu.

Soal tunangan itu. Aku tidak benar-benar membenci Nell, dan aku tahu bahwa kurang lebih bangsawan itu wajib memiliki tunangan, terutama pewaris. Tapi aku tidak suka kenyataan bahwa aku, Leanden Everrelock, harus terikat pada cewek malang yang secara kebetulan adalah tunanganku. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak membencinya, menurutku dia manis untuk ukuran cewek seumurannya dan sebagainya, dan aku tidak membenci cewek─yup, aku _straight_. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berpacaran dengan _Ted?_─tapi aku lebih merasa... bersalah. Nell seharusnya lebih beruntung dari itu. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik.

Seharusnya cewek seperti dia mendapatkan tunangan yang lebih baik dari diriku.

Aku tidak perlu diberitahu seorang detektif kalau hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Dan aku tahu aku hanya duduk manis di mansion ini sampai aku mati perlahan-lahan. Nell juga kurasa sudah tahu soal itu. Tapi dia menolak kenyataan, dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Mungkin dia menyukaiku atau semacamnya, hal ini sering terjadi pada pertunangan. Seperti yang sering kubaca di buku; "Cinta itu terjadi karena terbiasa." Sayangnya, kurasa aku tidak menyayanginya lebih dari rasa sayangku pada Oliver. Aku tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain, aku tidak suka membuat orang lain terbebani olehku. Mungkin itulah alasannya aku masih hidup hingga sekarang. _Rasa bersalah_.

Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin terlahir di dunia ini sejak awal. Aku hanya menjadi beban bagi orang di sekitarku.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, tempat mansion ini menyimpan alat-alat musik dari cello sampai garpu tala, dari organ raksasa sampai harmonika. Ted berjalan ke sudut ruangan sementara aku menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Ted menghampiriku sambil membawa sebuah kotak kayu berisi instrumen yang selalu merupakan instrumen favoritku. Kubuka kotak itu perlahan dan kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma kayu yang khas tercium dari violin di tanganku. Aroma sebuah seni.

**Aku tidak sedang bicara soal air seni, dasar bodoh.**

Pokoknya, violin ini punya cerita yang panjang. Yang melibatkan Band-Aid yang basah oleh darah, ambulans dan transfer darah darurat. Buruk? Sangat. Akan kuceritakan padamu? Hm, biar kupikir dulu. Tidak. Aku butuh banyak bujukan untuk membuat Mom dan Dad membiarkanku menyimpan violin ini dan lebih banyak lagi untuk membiarkanku meneruskan pelajaran violinku. Dan aku tidak akan bicara lebih banyak, yang jelas aku berhasil.

Dengan hati-hati, aku meraih busur dan menyandarkan violin itu ke daguku. Rasanya nyaman, terus seperti ini. Ted mengamatiku dan tersenyum, namun ia tidak berkomentar. Dia sudah cukup lama berada di sampingku dan kurasa dia cukup mengenalku. Misalnya, kapan untuk mengajakku bicara dan kapan tidak. Sesaat otakku berputar (pada dasarnya sih, tidak mungkin otak berputar, kalau itu terjadi aku pasti sudah mati. Tapi tahulah, masalah penggunaan metafora dan sebagainya), memikirkan lagu yang akan kumainkan, namun dalam waktu singkat aku tersenyum simpul. Aku menarik napas dalam dan mulai memainkan lagu itu. Aku memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap nadanya. Berhubung tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di mansion ini, musik adalah hobi keduaku setelah fotografi.

Melodi yang lembut perlahan menggetarkan udara. Aku seakan dapat merasakan samar udara hangat musim panas. Sinar mentari. Bunga bermekaran. Violin di tanganku melantunkan nada dengan lembut, tanpa cacat. Bahkan Ted menutup mata, dan aku yakin dia melihat pandangan yang sama denganku.

"Summer, Vivaldi. Solo violin. Dasar tingkat ti..."

Setidaknya itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku hanyut dalam melodi yang kumainkan.

Nada itu... terasa menggetarkan. Aku merasakannya menggetarkan gendang telingaku, masuk ke dalam aliran darahku. Setiap detak jantungku terasa berirama, menghanyutkan. Aku mencapai _presto_, bagian yang paling kusukai diantara semuanya. Musik yang semula pelan bergejolak penuh energi di bawah kulitku. Kalau saja bukan aku yang memainkan musik, aku pasti akan melompat kegirangan tanpa alasan.

_Estate / Summer. __Il Cimento dell' Armonia e dell' Inventione ─ Concerto II_.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dipikirkan para composer yang menciptakan lagu? Seperti apa rasanya, menumpahkan setiap emosi dalam not balok? Menciptakan sebuah mahakarya?

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa seniman terkenal biasanya punya kelainan jiwa.

Setelah kupikir lagi, hal itu bukannya mengherankan.

* * *

***Rin***

"AAAAAAAAKKKHHHH! GEOGRAFI SIAAAAAAL!" jeritku kesal ketika aku keluar dari ruang kelas. Aku dapat melihat DENGAN JELAS bahwa Teto berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum. Mr. Bright, guru Geografi kami menatap ke arahku tajam. _Ups._

"Sudahlah, ini cuma ulangan Geografi biasa. Tidak bakal jadi masalah besar kalau kau harus mengulang lagi di ulangan berikutnya," ujar Teto santai.

"Betapa perhatian. Terimakasih," dengusku.

Geografi payah. Maksudku, yeah, aku cinta geografi karena beberapa hal. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan sosiologi? Kenapa pelajaran itu harus digabung dengan hal tidak penting seperti itu, sih? Yang benar saja.

Begitu kesal sampai aku tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Ow, jalan lihat-lihat dong, dasar─ Oh. Lihat siapa ini. RinNerd," ejek cewek berambut tosca yang baru saja kutabrak.

Oke. Perkenalan. Namanya Michelle Quinn, anak terpopuler se-Crypton (rumornya). Ia memiliki rambut berwara tosca panjang yang dikuncir dua dan iris mata dengan warna serupa. Karena beberapa alasan dan mungkin pengaruh J-Pop Fever, dia menyingkat namanya dengan amat _unik._ Alias, dia menyingkat namanya jadi Mi-Q (baca: Miku. Hahaha). Punya obsesi tidak terbatas soal fashion dan daun bawang, dan bercita-cita memiliki toko parfum yang baunya seperti bawang. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa dia populer. Muka imut, check. Kaya, check. _Cheerleader team_, check. Popularitas melebihi batas dewa, check. Sifat? Um.. double-cross.

Well, dia punya banyak cecunguk, tapi cuma satu teman dekat. Namanya Michel, tepatnya Michel Keys dan karena namanya kebetulan mirip, dia memilih dipanggil Mic-Key (ya benar. Aku pernah berkomentar tentang Disney dan tikus dan hak cipta, tapi dia tak mau dengar. Percuma saja lah). Pokoknya, kurang lebih begitulah legenda singkat 'Kenapa Michel Dipanggil Miki'. Rambutnya merah, dengan sejumput rambut mencuat dari tengah kepalanya. Sumpah, kadang itu terlihat _mengerikan_. Tapi, kurang lebih sifatnya sama seperti Miku, yang bisa dideskripsikan dengan satu kata yang memiliki seribu arti. 'Menyebalkan.'

"Please, deh. Kenapa sih, sekolah ini mau saja menerima anak pengemis? Ini kan, harusnya menjadi sekolah elit se-Inggris," komentarnya Miki sengaja menyindirku. _Orang tuaku bukan pengemis, dasar rambut merah. Mereka _jurnalis_!_

"Kami tidak meminta pendapat_mu_, Mickey Mouse. _Back off," _balas Teto membelaku.

Tuh, dia teman yang baik!

"Oh? Jadi si pengemis berteman dengan si pembantu? Cocok sekali!" kata Miku, sengaja menyindir Teto. Teto memang punya kakak bernama Ted, dan Ted bekerja di mansion keluarga bangsawan sebagai pelayan pribadi seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin kuketahui namanya. Wajah Teto berubah merah karena geram.

Kerumunan orang mulai mengelilingi kami, mencari tahu alasan pertengkaran kami. Agak memalukan, pastinya. Mengingat aku tidak terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau tidak punya _hak _untuk mengomentari apa yang harus kakakku lakukan! Menjadi pelayan bangsawan jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pelacur mereka, seperti ibumu itu!" bentak Teto kasar.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Sekarang waktunya kelas Bahasa!" leraiku, yang sekarang kusadari kukatakan dengan cara yang salah. Maksudku, kalau kau jadi mereka, memangnya kau akan ikut pelajaran payah itu sementara keluargamu dipermalukan? Aku tahu, aku pelerai yang payah.

Aku akhirnya, dengan berbagai cara berhasil menyeret Teto menyingkir dari kekacauan yang lebih parah. Teto menggerutu selama kami berjalan, tapi setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak berargumen lebih jauh.

Bicara soal awal musim panas yang cerah ceria, kan?

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar harus mengingatkanmu kalau itu sarkasme?

* * *

"_Bye_, Rin!" ucap Teto yang melambai dari kejauhan.

Aku balas melambai. Syukurlah, kelihatannya dia sudah melupakan insiden tadi pagi. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Yak, sudah waktunya aku kerja sambilan! _Well_, kalau kau tanya kenapa aku kerja sambilan padahal aku punya warisan yang seharusnya bisa kupakai sampai lulus sekolah, itu hanya karena aku punya keinginan. Suatu saat, saat tabunganku cukup, aku ingin wisata keliling dunia. Kedengarannya muluk ya? Seperti ingin pergi ke luar angkasa atau ingin menjadi astronot (apa bedanya, eh, beda sih). Tapi itu bukan sekadar keinginanku. Itu karena dulu, kedua orangtuaku ingin keluarga kami pergi suatu saat.

Sayangnya, sebelum impian itu terkabul, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api saat pulang dari acara kelulusan kakak perempuanku, Lenka. Kakak perempuanku selamat, memang, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Aku sempat bertahan karena ada kakakku disampingku, yang mengerti betapa beratnya menghadapi itu semua, tapi kemudian hal itu terjadi. Seminggu kemudian, baru diketahui bahwa dia memiliki pendarahan otak karena benturan saat kecelakaan itu. Tak lama setelah itu, kakakku meninggal, seakan menyusul ayah dan ibuku. Aku akhirnya sendirian.

Saat itu aku masih kecil dan putus asa, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak ikut serta dalam acara kelulusan itu. Kenapa mereka memilih meninggalkanku di rumah dengan babysitterku? Kenapa aku tidak ada dalam kereta itu?

_Kenapa aku tidak diizikan mati bersama mereka?_

Yah, waktu berlalu dan aku mendorong diriku sendiri untuk terus maju, tentu saja. Waktu itu umurku baru 11 tahun, dan tidak mudah menghadapinya. Aku mulai bangkit, perlahan, tapi kemudian kenangan itu kembali lagi di mimpiku. Aku sering mendapati diriku terbangun dengan mencekik diriku sendiri, histeris. Terkadang, aku terbangun kesakitan karena mencakar-cakar tubuhku sendiri. Setelah berkunjung ke psikiater dan berkonsultasi, aku menyadari bahwa di dalam diriku, luka itu masih ada. Keinginan untuk menyusul mereka masih ada dalam benakku. Sayangnya, keinginan itu menyebabkan PTD (_-AN: Post Traumatic Disease-_) yang menyiksaku dalam pikiranku. Ia menyarankanku untuk melakukan apa yang ingin aku, kakakku, dan kedua orang tuaku lakukan. Dan dengan simpel aku menjawab; "Keliling dunia."

Dulu memang, aku melakukan semua ini untuk melupakan kenangan dan PTD itu. Namun, perlahan-lahan perasaan itu mulai menghilang. Sekarang aku tidak memaksakannya. Aku _menginginkannya_.

Penyakit itu pun perlahan menghilang walaupun, kadang di beberapa kesempatan, mimpi-mimpi itu kembali lagi. Tapi sudah dua tahun aku tidak mengalaminya, jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah sembuh.

Duh, kenapa aku jadi harus terdengan sentimental begini?

Aku berjalan menuju tempat kerja sambilanku, sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan bernama _Sweets Heavens_. Tempat itu tidak buruk, lumayan hebat malah. Tidak terlalu sepi, tapi tidak bisa dibilang ramai juga. Bosku baik dan pengertian, meskipun sedikit aneh. Tipe orang dewasa yang kusuka. Tentu saja, tanpa _human trafficking_.

Sesampainya di depan kafe, aku membuka pintunya perlahan, yang langsung disambut dengan salam riang bosku.

"Riiiin~ Akhirnya kau datang!" ujar bosku yang berambut ungu panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir seperti biasa, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Pembawaannya ceria, membuat sekitarnya terpengaruh oleh aura kehadirannya.

"Hey, Mr. Kiers."

Mr. Kiers menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Gakupo saja, _honey_," ucapnya setengah menuntut setengah bercanda, seakan itu merupakan hal terpenting sedunia. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Terserah... Mr. Kiers."

Mr. Kiers adalah perintis kafe _sweets_ ini. Dia adalah blasteran Amerika-Jepang yang tinggal di London sejak masa remajanya. Dan kau berpikir; 'Kalau dia bukan remaja lagi, berapa umurnya?' Kuingatkan, ya. Mr. Kiers agak sensitif dalam masalah umur. Kalau kau tidak mau cari masalah, sebaiknya tidak usah bertanya. Pelanggan yang pernah menuntut untuk bertanya berakhir di pelukan ibunya. Menyeramkan, memang, tapi kupastikan diluar semua itu, Mr. Kiers orang yang baik. Hanya... _eksentrik._

Aku berjalan ke bagian belakang kafe. Kafe ini hanya sedikit lebih luas dari rumah pada umumnya. Nuansa biru dan ungu terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Hanya untuk Karyawan,' sesosok wanita yang hanya berumur dua tahun lebih tua dariku melambai padaku.

"Rin! Sini, aku punya kerjaan untukmu!" panggil wanita berambut hijau rumput yang mengenakan apron itu.

"Hey, Gummy," sapaku.

"Gumi."

"Gummy lebih imut."

"Gummy itu dibaca 'Ga-mee,' atau Gami dalam bahasa Jepang. Kau benar-benar ingin memanggil aku 'dewa'?" tanyanya balik.

_Sial. Dia benar juga._

"Aku akan tetap menamggilmu Gummy, titik," putusku. Gumi menghela napas menyerah.

"Terserah, lah."

_Yeah_, aku Rin si Hebat.

* * *

***Len***

"Kenapa sih, kita harus selalu menunggu seperti ini? Menyebalkan," gerutuku sambil merosot di bangku tunggu.

"Namanya juga rumah sakit. Apa sih, yang kau harapkan? Kamar _suite_ dan kolam renang?" tanya Ted yang duduk di sampingku.

Seperti yang kau lihat, kami berdua (bukan berdua sih, bersama seorang bodyguard yang terlihat seperti baru pulang dari syuting film 'Matrix.' Payah. Mom benar-benar tidak percaya satu orang sudah cukup untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya tidak sampai satu kilometer dari rumah. Aku kelihatan seperti bayi bergelar bos mafia sekarang. Ted dengan baju pelayannya tidak memperbaiki keadaan) berada di rumah sakit. Sudah waktunya aku check-up dan transfusi trombosit, sih. _Bangsawan juga harus mengantri di rumah sakit._ Ironis, hahaha.

Aku sendiri juga memakai sweater v-neck warna _teal_, kemeja putih (buatan desainer, terimakasih, Mom), dan celana denim biru. Aku melepas rambut pirangku yang agak panjang, membiarkan ujung-ujungnya menggelitik sisi leher dan bahuku. Sedikit mirip Oliver, sih, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Untung saja Mom tidak menyuruhku mengenakan baju formal bangsawan lagi. Sejak beberapa insiden yang melibatkan tuksedo, dasi, dan pendarahan hebat, Mom menyetujui aku boleh memakai baju semi-formal. Tetap saja, aku jadi pusat perhatian saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Komentar-komentar seperti;

"Hei lihat, ada aktor _Men in Black_ dengan kacamata hitam!"

atau,

"Cowok dengan baju pelayan itu punya urusan apa di rumah sakit?"

atau,

"Cowok berambut pirang itu punya selera fashion yang jelek tapi wajahnya imut!"

mengelilingi kami. Bukannya aku tidak suka dipanggil imut, sih. Tahulah, maksudku.

"Tuan Muda Leanden, saya minta izin ke toilet," ucap bodyguard bermuka seram itu tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Apa?

Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya menahannya sampai kandung kemihnya meledak, kan? Dia juga manusia.

Setelah dia pergi, seorang suster mendekati Ted dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang registrasi. Sekilas, aku melihat ia memutar bola matanya jengkel. Seketika, Ted bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, ada sedikit masalah dengan registrasi. Jangan bergerak, aku akan segera kembali," tuturnya cepat seraya berjalan mengikuti suster yang menuntunnya menuju tempat registrasi.

Aku sendirian.

Sendirian...

Aku melirik pintu gerbang rumah sakit yang berada tepat di belakangku. Gerbang itu terbuka dan terekspos, di balik kaca terlihat pekarangan rumah sakit yang langsung menghadap ke jalan menuju kebebasan.

Tidak.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Akal sehatku menolak keras, namun batinku menjerit, menginginkan cahaya matahari yang panas dan menggairahkan. Melodi _Summer_ seakan menggemakan nadanya di benakku.

_Kau benar-benar ingin terpenjara selamanya?_

Berisik. Bukan urusanmu.

_Tapi aku KAMU._

Yeah, kalau begitu, hentikan itu, diriku.

_Kau tahu kau menginginkannya. Kau tahu kau ingin membuktikannya dengan matamu sendiri. Kau ingin _tahu_ seperti apa di luar sana._

Oh, diamlah!

_Kau tahu kau tak dapat berbohong pada dirimu sendiri, Len._

Hentikan ini, Leanden. Cowok pintar macam apa, kau? Manusia berlogika manapun tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Tapi selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, aku mendapati diriku telah menjejakkan kaki di luar pintu gerbang rumah sakit.

Sial, sejak kapan?

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan bimbang. Belum terlambat untuk kembali ke dunia normalku lagi, duduk di bangku rumah sakit dan menunggu Ted dan bodyguard itu kembali. Aku bisa membuat ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan hidupku akan berjalan seperti biasa,

_Dan aku akan mati membusuk disini, tanpa harapan._

Oh sial, aku tidak percaya aku harus melakukan ini.

Sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.

Aku berlari keluar dari rumah sakit terkutuk itu, menyusuri jalan yang belum pernah kulewati tapi selalu kuhapalkan jalan-jalannya. Dalam waktu singkat, rumah sakit itu tidak terlihat lagi, tertutup oleh bangunan-bangunan bata merah dan deretan toko. Orang dengan berbagai paras dan wujud berlalu-lalang. Klakson mobil terdengar di sana sini, menyenandungkan lagu dan ritmenya sendiri. Kawanan merpati beterbangan di atap-atap, berkicau kecil.

Aku bebas.

Aku bebas, bebas, BEBAS.

Aku tertawa lepas selagi berlari menuju tikungan demi tikungan. Cahaya matahari, udara, langit, semuanya.

Apakah semua orang ini tahu betapa indahnya cahaya mentari saat musim panas? Hawa panas yang terbawa angin? Langit biru tanpa awan? Rasa kebebasan setelah terperangkap sedemikian lama dalam kungkungan rasa aman yang palsu?

Mudah. Ini sangat _mudah_. Kenapa aku tidak melakukannya dari dulu?

Aku berlari tanpa tujuan, tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" jerit cewek yang kutubruk.

Terdengar banyak suara 'duk' di aspal di bawah kami, tanda bahwa ada beberapa barang jatuh. Aku limbung sesaat, namun tetap dapat mempertahankan posisi berdiriku. Cewek itu terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk. Aku segera sadar dan menariknya berdiri.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik campur cemas. Aku tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Cewek yang kutabrak itu memiliki rambut pirang yang mencapai bahu dan mata biru terang yang serupa dengan warna langit. Ia mengusap sikunya yang sempat menghantam aspal dan menyambut tanganku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi kuenya _tidak_."

Kue?

Aku menunduk dan memandang ke bawah, menyadari bahwa dua lusin muffin telah terjatuh ke tanah sia-sia dalam proses jatuh kami.

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan menggantinya!" ujarku cepat seraya merogoh saku celanaku. Lalu aku teringat.

Aku menitipkan dompetku pada Ted tadi.

Sial.

"Uhh... dompetku tertinggal di rumah sa─ eh, apartemenku! Bisa tidak kau tunggu dulu? Nanti akan kubayar lain waktu."

Cewek berambut pirang itu menatapku tajam, menyelidik. Tatapannya membuaku merinding, seakan ia bisa melihat menembus diriku. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mempercayaiku dan mengangguk.

"Oke kalau begitu. Jadi, kapan kita bisa bertemu? Dimana?" tanyanya.

"Restoran _Clair de Etoile_ saja, lusa malam," kataku menyebutkan nama restoran yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Mom dan Dad.

"Tapi restoran itu kan─"

"Oh iya. Aku lupa. Namaku Len. Len Aembrose. Namamu?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengarang nama di otakku secepat kilat.

"...Rin. Rin Sanders."

"Salam kenal, Miss Sanders," ucapku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

* * *

**Readers, you always know what I want~**

**.:Read and Review:.  
**


	3. 1 Little, 2 Little, 3 Little Doberman

**DISCLAIMER: The song OR the singer will never ever be mine (but I'll glad to tell the world that I own Len ;D #shot)**

**AN: It's been a while... the last time I updated this is, as I concerned, September, which is 5 months ago O.o**

**Nope, I'm not dead, just hiatusing actually. If you open my profile, you'll see a HIATUS status on the page. Now you know why I can't continue any of my stories. Sorry, folks, the real world is really trying to separate me from FanFiction. Okay fine, I'll be straight. I'm a student, and I'm preparing final exam. And that's that. I probably could be active again after... May. If any of you ask again. I got so many complains like this on Karakuri Burst, and I feel kinda guilty that I can't explain it to him. Or her. Whatever.**

**Alrighty, happy reading!**

* * *

***Rin***

"Haaahh? Kau ketemu cowok imut dan kau biarkan pergi begitu saja?" tanya Teto tak percaya.

_Haaah, mulai lagi deh._

Biarpun Crypton High punya reputasi buruk soal namanya (yang memilihnya sih, yang salah), sekolah ini punya kantin yang keren. Kaserol sayuran? Payah. _Hamburger_? Biasa saja. Kacang kaleng? _Yuck_. _Creme brulee_? Nah, _itu _yang kumaksud 'kelas satu'. Berhubung sekolah ini berisi orang kaya, mereka menuntut makanan yang biasa mereka makan di rumah untuk kantin sekolah. Jadi, kepala sekolah mengambil kebijakan untuk mendatangkan chef dari sebuah hotel bintang lima untuk memasak di kantin sekolah. Kebijakan paling keren yang pernah dibuat seorang kepala sekolah, kuakui itu. Aku mengulum _cherry_ dari _fruit parfait_─hidup koki!─di mulutku, memainkan _chicken ala maryland_ di piring dengan ujung garpuku. Aku menghela napas dan membuka mulut sebelum Teto menghujaniku dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku cuma tidak sengaja menabraknya di depan _Sweets Heavens_, dan dia berjanji untuk menggantinya besok malam. Memangnya aku harus bilang apa, sih?"

Alis mata Teto menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Jelas sekali dia sedang membayangkan beberapa adegan opera sabun yang menceritakan tentang dua-insan-dengan-pertemuan-tak-disengaja-lalu-konflik-lalu-bersatu-lalu-cerai dan semacamnya. Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku bukan fans cerita-cerita macam itu. Cerita-cerita seperti itu (menurutku lho, maaf kalau kau di pihak Teto) biasanya punya character development yang payah, alur yang berputar-putar, DAN heroine yang jual tampang. _Well_, memang ada beberapa yang bisa dibilang punya kualitas, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang aku menyukainya.

"Besok malam? Ketemu dimana? Jangan-jangan di─"

"Restoran, Teto. Restoran. Entah bagaimana dia memilih _Clair de Etoile_," putusku tidak sabar.

"_Claire de Etoile_? _Claire de Etoile_ yang _itu?_" Teto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Cowok itu pasti sangat kaya! Kau beruntung banget, sih?"

Tunggu, jangan bilang, 'Rin sayang, jelaskan soal restoran Claire de Eto-apapun itu karena kami kaum miskin tidak pernah mendengar tentang itu!' Apa? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Huh, baiklah. _Claire de Etoile_ adalah salah satu restoran bintang lima termewah di negara ini. Restoran Prancis itu dipenuhi artis, bangsawan, sampai pengusaha ternama. Tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk kesana, berhubung kita paling tidak harus mendaftar sebulan sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan meja, kecuali kau punya kekuasaan tertentu. Jadi, bisa dibilang diundang ke sana adalah suatu hal yang... _extraordinary._ Sekali seumur hidup lah, istilahnya.

Aku mengingat-ingat saat kami sempat mengobrol sebentar. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Len Aembrose, atau apalah. Walaupun namanya tidak menunjukkan begitu, jelas-jelas aksen itu aksen _British_ kental. Rambutnya terurai nyaris mencapai bahunya, membuatnya terlihat agak feminim. Cowok berambut pirang itu terlihat polos, dan caranya melihat sekelilingnya itu... unik, bisa dibilang begitu. Ketika ia melihat ke tempat lain, ada suatu binar di matanya, seakan dia tertarik kepada semua benda di sekitarnya. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia terlihat waswas, seperti sedang dikejar-kejar seseorang. Entah benar begitu atau tidak, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya... sesuatu yang membuatku percaya padanya.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin aku harus datang besok atau tidak, mungkin saja dia mengerjaiku," gumamku sambil mengulum dua tangkai cherry dalam mulutku. Kau pasti tahu kan, apa yang sedang kucoba. Dan gagal. Sebagai gantinya, aku menggigit lidahku sendiri tanpa sengaja. Uh.

Teto memanyunkan bibirnya, hal yang dilakukannya saat menunjukkan bahwa dia tak menyerah.

"Jangan begitu dong! Kau sendiri sebenarnya percaya padanya, kan? Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tidak mengomelinya atau semacamnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tak tahu, oke? Lagipula, siapapun takkan seratus persen yakin kalau orang yang baru sekali bertemu denganmu secara tidak sengaja benar-benar mengajakmu ke restoran itu."

"Well, kalau aku sih─"

"Yeah, Ratu Percaya Saja Apa Kata Orang," tukasku cepat.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian. Kalau aku bisa mengaitkan kedua tangkai cherry itu di mulutku, kau bakal pergi kesana," usul Teto.

...

Hening sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, kalau aku bisa─"

"Aku tahu, tapi, kenapa harus cara itu? Lagipula, tidak mungkin kau bisa─"

Teto mengangkat tangannya menghentikanku. Ia mengambil dua buah _cherry_ yang lengkap dengan tangkainya dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Watch and learn_, Rin Sanders," ia menegaskan sebelum memasukkan buah merah yang manis itu ke mulutnya.

Ia menghabiskan cherry itu secepat kilat dan mulai memainkan tangkai buah itu di mulutnya. Hahaha, sudah kuduga dia akan─

Tiba-tiba, ia membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan kedua tangkai _cherry_ yang terikat di bagian tengahnya. Aku ternganga.

"Tidak mungkin..." kataku pelan, mata membelalak.

"Jangan pernah remehkan seorang penggemar _croissant_," ia tersenyum sambil menyendok parfaitnya.

"...hubungannya?"

"Maksudku, banyak-banyaklah makan makanan manis. Kalau kau tidak menikmati rasa _cherry_nya, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sampai kapanpun. Kurangi makan asam-asam seperti jeruk, nanti jadi nggak manis, lho," ujarnya sok menasihati.

"Seperti hal itu penting saja," dengusku. Diam-diam aku mengingat-ingat hal itu di benakku. Jangan bilang Teto lho.

"Pokoknya, karena aku dapat melakukannya, sesuai janji ya? Kau _harus_ datang~"

"..."

Apa boleh buat.

Yah, kuakui aku sedikit penasaran dengan cowok itu.

Tekanan di kata _'sedikit' _.

* * *

***Len***

Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

BODOH.

Maksudku, kok aku sebegitu cerobohnya sampai aku berjanji untuk mengajak seorang cewek yang tidak kukenal ke restoran? Bahkan untuk kabur **satu kali saja** aku sudah mati-matian. Bagaimana caranya aku dapat kabur ke restoran itu dua hari lagi tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku?

Bodoooooh!

Dan seperti yang kau duga, sepulangnya aku dari 'pelarianku' itu, aku dikuliahi tentang betapa berbahayanya itu bagi hidupku, resiko aku tertabrak mobil (tidak kok, mama. Cuma menabrak orang), dan hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya yang aku tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Maksudku, please deh, aku sudah cukup umur untuk keluar tanpa si aktor Matrix mejeng itu! Ada apa sih dengan orangtuaku? Oke, aku memang rentan dan lemah. Oke, aku memang belum berpengalaman. Dan oke, aku memang si cowok hemofilianya disini. Tapi, apa salahnya sih untuk keluar sekali-sekali? Aku juga butuh dunia luar! Aku juga butuh kebebasan! Kenapa semua orang merebutnya dariku?

Ini. Tidak. Adil.

Sama sekali.

Tapi, di satu sisi aku tahu mereka semua benar. Kalau aku mau terus hidup, aku harus begini. Tidak peduli aku suka atau tidak. Tidak peduli aku terima... atau tidak.

Aku tahu, takdirku payah. Aku akan terus di sini, di balik tembok-tembok ini hingga aku membusuk dan mati. Atau mati dulu baru membusuk. Sama saja.

Aku tidak akan keluar lagi. Titik.

Aku tidak mau menghawatirkan orang-orang yang menyayangiku lagi. Terlalu berat. Mereka hanya ingin melindungiku, aku tahu itu. Aku tau itu demi kebaikanku sendiri. Karena itu... aku menyerah.

_Tapi_

Bagaimana dengan cewek itu? Mungkin saja dia benar-benar menungguku! Aku sudah berjanji, dan melupakan janjiku sendiri bukan gayaku. Seperti kata ayahku, 'Seorang _gentleman _selalu menepati janjinya, seberapapun susahnya.' Aku bukan fans Dad, tentu saja, tapi aku merasa dia kadang ada benarnya. Apa kalau begitu... aku harus kabur lagi?

Apa kata orang jaman sekarang? _Dilema._

Aku tak mau membuat orang-orang disekitarku direpotkan lagi. Kehadiranku saja kurasa sudah membuat hidup mereka seratus persen lebih menyulitkan. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat masalah?

Di sisi lain, aku sudah berjanji. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan cewek itu, meskipun baru pertama kali kutemui dan sebagainya. Aku harus menepatinya, dan itu mutlak. Jadi, apa yang aku harus lakukan?

"Leanden, kau tidak mendengarkan," gerutu Profesor Fitzherald, guru bahasa Prancisku.

Aku ingin berteriak, "Berisik banget sih?! Aku sedang berpikir, dasar tua bangka!" sambil mendorongnya jatuh ke luar jendela lantai 4 tapi aku cukup bisa menahan diri.

"Maafkan saya, Profesor," gumamku setengah hati yang dibalas gerutuannya lagi.

Di dalam hati aku berkata, "Berterimakasihlah karena aku tidak jadi mendorongmu jatuh ke bawah, Fitzherald."

"_Ensuite, essayez de lire ce poème, Leanden_," suruh si guru menyebalkan dalam bahasa Prancis. Argh, aku sudah cukup capek dengan pikiranku sendiri dan kau masih menyuruhku membaca puisi tidak berguna _itu?_

Aku tidak mencoba memprotes tentu saja, aku punya harga diri untuk tidak menunjukkan amarahku ke sembarangan orang, tidak profesional namanya, maka aku menghela napas dan mulai membaca.

"_Comme un morceau de verre, cela ferait du tort_

_Cependant, vous restez toujours et de la conserver _

_Notre sale petit secret profond de notre coeur_

_Afin que personne ne le saurait_

_Vous devez donc rester dans le bas de l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que la vérité a révélé elle-même__._"

Selesai membaca, aku menengadah, bertemu dengan wajah ternganga sang profesor.

Ha, rasakan itu.

"Well, Leanden," ia berdeham kemudian melanjutkan, "pelafalan yang amat fasih, titi nada pembacaan yang sempurna. Saya rasa, pelajaran hari ini berakhir disini," ujarnya seraya berdiri dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Aku menangkap nada pasrah dalam suaranya.

Ups.

Apa dia sedang memikirkan surat pengunduran diri seperti guru lainnya?

Sial, padahal Dad telah mewanti-wantiku soal menahan diri. Apa boleh buat.

Setelah profesor menyedihkan itu keluar dari ruangan, aku berjalan keluar ke arah ruang musik. Seperti biasa, aku meraih rak atas lemari dan mengambil violin kesayanganku. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk memutuskan apa aku harus datang atau tidak.

Aku mengecek biolaku sejenak, mengecek setiap nada dan mulai memainkannya. Nada-nada _Der Erlkönig_ karya Schubert/Ernst menari di udara dengan melodinya yang tajam dan khas. Aku menutup mata dan membuat jiwaku melebur dalam setiap gesekannya.

* * *

_Seorang ayah yang duduk di atas kuda pada tengah malam._

_Di tangannya terbaring seorang anak._

"_Anakku, mengapa kau menutup wajahmu dengan ketakutan?"_

"_Ayah, apakah kau tidak melihat Raja Alder yang sedari tadi di samping kita?"_

"_Anakku, itu hanya bayangan di dalam kabut."_

"Anak kecil, kemarilah. Ibuku dan aku ingin bermain denganmu!"

"_Ayah, ayah, apakah kau tidak mendengar suara Raja Alder yang berbisik padaku itu?"_

"_Anakku, tenanglah. Itu hanyalah suara gemerisik dedaunan."_

"Anak kecil, jika itu tak cukup untukmu, anak-anakku perempuan akan datang menemanimu sepanjang waktu."

"_Ayah, apakah engkau tak mendengarnya? Bagaimana Raja Alder menunjukkan anak-anaknya perempuan kepadaku?"_

"_Anakku, jangan takut dan tenanglah. Itu hanya pohon-pohon willow kelabu yang berbayang."_

"Anak kecil, betapa cantiknya rupamu. Jika engkau tak mendengarku, aku pun harus memaksamu."

"_Ayah, ayah! Ia memegangku! Raja Alder menyakitiku!"_

_Sang ayah yang diserbu kepanikan tak terduga, di tangannya sang anak meronta_

_Ia mempercepat derap kudanya ke rumah, dimana didapatinya buah hatinya telah tiada_

* * *

"─en, Len!" jerit seseorang.

Aku tersentak dari dunia imajinasiku yang terbentuk dari melodi yang menggantung di udara dan berhenti bermain.

"Eh─apa... ah..." gumamku tak jelas saat aku melihat kelebatan rambut pirang di hadapanku mengguncang-guncang bahuku."

Mata _orange_ kekuningan gadis di hadapanku berbinar ketika mendapati akhirnya dia mendapat perhatianku. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping, membuat rambutnya yang panjang dan dikuncir satu kesamping berkibar.

"A-khir-nya! Kenapa sih, kau selalu seperti kehilangan kesadaran begitu saat bermain violin? Aku saja dilupakan! Lagipula, apa bagusnya lagu menakutkan tentang anak-yang-dijemput-kematian-atau-raja-Alder-terserahlah macam itu? Lagipula, itu kan lagu yang _sulit!"_

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil memasukkan violin kesayanganku itu ke box-nya .

"Karena _sulit_ makanya aku merasa tertantang untuk memainkannya, Nell," balasku datar.

"Aaah! Len begitu lagi! Kan sudah kubilang, panggil aku Nerucchan. Lebih imut, tahu?" pintanya sambil bergelayut di lenganku.

"Apa kata dunia kalau seorang lady Inggris ternyata seorang penggemar J-pop, Nell?"

"Suka-suka aku, dong~" senandungnya dengan nada manja.

Aku berusaha menjauhkannya (yang amat, SANGAT, sia-sia) sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan mengerang perlahan.

Apa kau bertanya-tanya siapa cewek ini? _Oh well_.

Nell, seperti yang kuberitahu di kesempatan sebelumnya, adalah tunanganku. Yep, tunangan. Kedengaran agak menjijikkan sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Soal pertunangan, anak pertama bangsawan biasanya sudah ditunangkan dengan anak bangsawan lain sebelum lahir. Maklum, kami adalah pewaris gelar berikutnya dan orangtua kami harus memastikan kemakmuran keluarga kami ke generasi setelahnya.

Singkatnya, _Oliver, dasar kau berandal kecil yang beruntung._

"Ng, Len? Kudengar kemarin kau kabur dari rumah sakit, ya?"

_Here comes the hard part._

Aku menggumamkan persetujuan dengan enggan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalau begitu, mau nggak kau dan aku kabur ke taman bermain atau pusat perbelanjaan sekali-kali? Pasti seru tanpa bodyguard bodohmu itu!" usulnya spontan tiba-tiba.

"...kau... bercanda kan, Nell?"

"Iiih! Aku ce-li-yus, tahu! Mau nggak? Mau nggak?"

"Nell, kau lupa bagaimana Mom _mengamuk bagai Godzilla_ saat aku kabur? Dan terlebih lagi, karena itu bodyguard itu dipecat. Tanpa surat referensi!" tukasku sedikit jengkel. Kenapa sih, semua orang mengingatkanku soal besok malam? Bikin kesal saja.

"Len unyuuuu deh~" ucapnya gemas seraya mencubit kedua pipiku yang mulus.

"Ow, ow, OW! Nell, hentikan! Aku nggak mau berakhir di rumah sakit karena tidak sengaja menggigit lidahku sampai berdarah **lagi**!" seruku, memberi tekanan kata _lagi._

"Iya deh, iya, tapi Len temani aku minum teh di taman belakang ya? _Ya?_"

Aku menggerutukan kata 'Terserah' dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan diriku diseret olehnya.

Pergi atau tidak, itulah pertanyaannya.

...aku merasa seperti Shakespeare galau kedua.

* * *

"Tuan Muda? Anda kelihatan gelisah," Ted menanyakan dengan cemas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai bahasa formal!" seruku kesal, sedikit lebih keras dari yang kumaksudkan. Ted tersenyum lebar.

"Len? Kau kelihatan payah."

"...lupakan."

Aku membalik halaman novel _'The Hunter'_ karya Asa Nonami yang kubaca, yang tak satupun kata-katanya menempel di benakku mengingat waktu terus berjalan. _Sekarang pukul 22.45. Oh sial, jamnya maju terus. Kenapa waktu itu dibuat cepat sekali? Kenapa tidak dibuat satu hari itu 56 jam? Ugh. Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat besok. _Kuputuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Ted, berharap ini membuatku berhenti melirik ke arah _grandfather clock_ yang berada di sudut ruang belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ted...," aku memulai.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu sebuah janji itu harus ditepati, apapun konsekuensinya?" tanyaku hati-hati, berusaha agar Ted tidak dapat menebak apa yang kumaksud. Ted memincingkan mata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ini masalah _cewek?"_

Moga-moga Ted tidak bisa mendengarnya, karena sekarang ini jantungku berdentum seperti genderang di telingaku.

"AKU CUMA BERTANYA!" jawabku panik, tak sengaja menyenggol jatuh novel itu dari atas meja. Buku itu mencium lantai dengan suara 'Buk!' pelan.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nona Nell?" tanya Ted lagi, menyelidiki. Aku memanyunkan bibir, meraba dahiku kalau-kalau disana muncul tanda X merah besar.

"Sudahlah, Ted!"

Manservant itu tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Saya kan cuma bertanya. Ng, kalau menurut saya sih, jika anda bisa, anda harus memegang janji itu. Apalagi kalau anda berjanji dengan cewek. Meskipun anda merasa janji tersebut adalah kesalahan, tepati saja. Bagi mereka, kepercayaan adalah segalanya."

Aku mengangkat alis dan tersenyum mengejek. "Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi nih, ceritanya?" Wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi sepink rambutnya.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Hanya... adik saya, anda tahulah," suara Ted memelan ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya. Aku tersenyum simpul. Kata-kata Ted sepertinya memotivasiku lebih dari yang kukira. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka membuat orang lain kecewa, kenal atau tidak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ted, bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ada janji chat dengan Nell," ujarku seraya meraih laptop yang kuletakkan di sudut meja. Ia kelihatan ragu sebelum tersenyum dan berpesan untuk memanggilnya kalau ada masalah. Aku terus mempertahankan senyumku sampai Ted menutup pintu.

Tepat setelah manservant-ku itu tidak terlihat, aku mulai membuka Google Map untuk rute tercepat menuju Restoran _Claire de Etoile _dari mansion ini dan membuka file blueprint mansion ini. Aku harus mulai melakukan ini secepatnya.

"Sori, Ted," gumamku entah pada siapa.

* * *

***Rin***

Aku merasa seperti cewek terbodoh sedunia.

Pertama, bisa-bisanya aku terbujuk oleh senyum manis Teto dan membiarkannya memakaikanku mini dress hitam sutra tanpa lengan ini. _Bukannya aku bakal hanya pakai kemeja flanel kotak-kotak dan jins belel biasa, tentu saja._ Maksudku, aku kan bisa pakai dress formal yang lebih simpel! Selama di jalan, supir taksi tua yang penasaran bertanya padaku, _'Kenapa kau tidak minta diantar pacarmu saja? Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?'_

Aku menahan diri untuk menonjok hidungnya kuat-kuat dan membalasnya dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Dasar om-om genit! Perlu ya, menanyakan hal seperti itu? Selain itu, memangnya aku benar – benar terlihat seperti akan makan malam dengan pacarku? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti berdandan mati-matian, harap-harap cemas, dan akan pergi ke restoran mahal untuk jamuan permintaan maaf?

.

.

.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku memenuhi semua kriteria diatas.

Bukan mauku memakai _dress_ diatas lutut dan _flat shoes_. Bukan mauku aku menyanggul rambutku dan memakai aksesori. Bukan mauku berangkat ke _Claire de Etoile_ sendirian jam sembilan malam. Bukan mauku menunggu di luar gerbang restoran Prancis itu seperti cewek malang yang kehilangan pacar. Semua orang lewat di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan iba, yang entah kenapa aku tidak ingin tahu maksudnya. Aku merogoh ke dalam tas tangan (pinjaman dari Teto, tentu saja. Aku cuma punya tas selempang dan ransel travel besar untuk jaga-jaga. Dan satu koper, kalau itu dihitung) bermerek Prada yang sudah menemaniku sejak dari rumah dan mengambil handphone, hanya untuk memastikan waktu. Dari sejak aku turun dari taksi sampai sekarang, baru lima menit.

BARU LIMA MENIT.

Kenapa menunggu lima menit terasa seperti dua jam?

Tepat ketika aku menggerutu seraya memasukkan hp itu kembali ke tas tanganku─Teto melarangku memakai jam tanganku yang biasa, gila tidak?─ sosok yang kutunggu-tunggu itu menampakkan dirinya di gerbang. Ia mendekatiku dan mengangguk sesaat. Aku memerhatikannya bernapas terengah sambil membungkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan di lututnya. Wajahnya kemerahan, kelihatannya seperti sehabis berlari keliling kota 26 kali. Kali ini cowok ini memakai baju formal yang kurang lebih mirip dengan yang pernah kulihat di majalah mode musim panas sebelumnya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku sempat berkomentar kenapa orang-orang mau-maunya meniru model yang merepotkan dan gerah itu, padahal sekarang musim panas. Yup, cowok berambut pirang itu memakai sweater hitam sutra turtle neck yang terlihat cocok dengan figurnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu... tunggu, apa itu sepatu kets warna putih? Ya, sepatu kets warna putih. Kurang cocok dengan bajunya, harus kuakui, tapi bagiku dia tetap terlihat menarik. Setelah beberapa saat, napasnya merileks dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Maaf. Menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru sampai lima menit yang lalu."

"Oh, baguslah," cowok itu tersenyum, dan aku melihat kembali wajahnya. Sisi-sisi wajahnya lembap oleh keringat, dan rona wajahnya belum hilang. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau terlihat seperti maling yang baru dikejar-kejar selusin Doberman."

Ia menatapku kaget sampai aku nyaris percaya kalau aku baru saja menebak dengan benar apa yang baru ia lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daripada kita menghabiskan waktu kita diluar, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam?" tanya Len Aembrose. Aku mengangguk tanda persetujuan dan Len membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"_Ladies first._"

* * *

**Sorry if my style of writing changes a lot :( But I've tried my best, and this is how Spica Dee writes now. Hope 'cha like it.**

**Btw, review~**


	4. Certain Brits in a French Restaurant

**DISCLAIMER: The VOCALOIDs and the DEPARTURES song aren't mine, I've said it. Neither the author's and titles I mentioned below. And all of those cool quotes belongs to Shakespeare, if I haven't make it obvious..**

**A/N: Ah I'm finally active again! as I've promised, I'm continuing again! Thank you for waiting, and sorry if you don't like my new writing style that's more serious.. Ugh, I hope I improved, so can you tell me if I do/do not?**

* * *

***Rin***

Cowok pirang itu menuntunku, langkahnya anggun dan tidak terlihat dibuat-buat. Saat aku melangkah masuk, kesan pertamaku tentang restoran ini; _keren. _

Restoran Prancis ini benar-benar megah. Meja-meja bundar bertaplak putih sutra disusun melingkar, ditengahnya didirikan _fountain_ minuman dengan _cherub-cherub_ yang diukir dari es. Di depan platformnya, aku melihat sederet pemain violin dan pemain piano memainkan lagu yang aku pernah dengar di piringan hitam atau-apalah-itu. Apa namanya, '_Ne Me Quitte Pas'_? Terdapat dua pilar yang menjulang ke langit-langit, ujung-ujungnya berkilau keemasan (aku penasaran kalau itu benar-benar emas, apa akan ada pencuri yang berusaha mengikis permukaannya. Daripada maling, mungkin bakal lebih mirip _Fear Factor_. Kalau jatuh dari situ, kau pasti bakal mati karena leher patah atau tengkorak pecah). Di atas, dibuat lukisan bertemakan langit malam. Tempat ini sendiri terdiri dari dua lantai, dengan balkon atas terbuka dan dapat dicapai dengan menaiki sebuah tangga melingkar yang tak kalah mewahnya. Dan kau harus lihat bangkunya. Aku pernah lihat bangku macam itu di TV, bangku buatan Jerman yang harganya bisa membuatmu menangis darah kalau anak bayimu tidak sengaja mengompolinya. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi wallpaper ala Victoria yang mendukung suasana, sesuai dengan karpet Persia bermotif simpel yang berada di bawah kakiku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar, terpana. Tunggu, apa pria berambut hitam acak-acakan itu presenter acara musik yang terkenal? Dan itu, cewek pirang super cantik itu _Miss Universe_ tahun lalu, kan? Semua tamu-tamu itu memakai baju semi-formal buatan desainer, membuatku nyaris minder. Aku melirik cepat ke arah cowok yang membuatku terjebak di kondisi seperti ini. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, langkahnya pasti dan tanpa keraguan, ekspresinya tidak terlihat terkesan. Kecuali dia aktor Hollywood atau agen rahasia Inggris, dia pasti sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Alias; 'orang kaya lama.'

Seorang _waiter_ dari ujung ruangan melihat kami datang dan dengan sigap menghampiri kami. Mau tak mau, aku terbelalak melihatnya. Rambut pirang pucat pria itu tidak terlihat teratur, tetapi rapi dan formal. Ia mengenakan _waist coat_ hitam dan dasi yang serasi, lengkap dengan sarung tangan, kemeja putih, dan celana hitam model _straight_, khas _waiter_. Masalahnya, aku tidak menduga kalau orang yang bekerja di restoran bisa punya tampang imut seperti itu. Kalau aku menjumpainya di luar, mungkin aku sudah mengira dia itu model. Matanya berwarna hijau terang, dengan alis mata tegas yang mendukung penampilannya. Proposinya tegap namun ramping dan elegan, membuatnya terlihat sedikit feminim. Well, meskipun tidak terlihat sefeminim cowok di sebelahku ini, sih...

Waiter itu tersenyum padaku dan Len, menyapa kami dengan logat Inggris kental. "Selamat datang di Restoran _Claire de Etoile_, apa kalian sudah memesan tempat?"

"Mm-hmm, atas nama Aembrose," balas cowok yang baru kutabrak dua hari yang lalu di depan _Sweet Heavens_. Aku mendengar logat Inggris ala bangsawan yang sama dari mulutnya. Wajah waiter itu menjadi cerah. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah kami, mengarahkan kami ke arah meja yang dimaksud.

"Lewat sini, _Monsieur, Mademoiselle_," ujar waiter-tampang-supermodel itu. Parasnya terlihat sedikit resah ketika menyebutkan istilah Prancis itu, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya. Aku tersentak kaget saat cowok di sebelahku meraih tanganku. Melihat kekagetanku, ia menjauhkan tangannya dan tersenyum minta maaf. "Maafkan aku, kebiasaan buruk. Mmm, kau tidak takut ketinggian, kan? Miss..."

"Rinatta. Panggil Rin saja. Aku juga tidak berminat memanggilmu Mr. Aembrose. Oh, aku nggak takut ketinggian, kok." Mendengarnya, Len mendesah lega, meskipun ia terlihat malu. Untuk ukuran cowok seumuranku, dia jelas tipikal _British Gentleman_ sejati.

...dengan mengabaikan tampang feminimnya.

Aku segera menyadari alasan Len menanyakannya barusan. _Waiter_ itu mengantar kami ke balkon bagian dalam ruangan yang menghadap ke sebuah jendela luas yang dibingkai ukiran-ukiran dari kayu _mahogany._ Ketika _waiter_ itu berlalu, aku menatap keluar, terpana. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota London pada malam hari. Di sampingku, Len memandang ke arah yang sama sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatan di tempat seperti ini, kan? Soalnya aku suka pemandangan dari atas. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menukar─" Aku menggeleng cepat bertepatan dengan kembalinya _waiter_ itu.

"Aku suka, kok. Tenang saja."

_Waiter_ itu kembali dengan serbet, daftar menu, dan _notes_ di tangannya. Ia menarik bangku untuk kami berdua dan menyodorkan menu. "Apa yang ingin Anda pesan, _Monsieur et Mademoiselle_?"

Len memandang menu itu sambil berpikir, jemarinya menyibakkan poninya, kebiasaan yang sama dengan yang sering kulakukan saat berkonsentrasi. Saat aku membaca menunya, mau tidak mau aku terbelalak. _Harga apaan ini?! Aku bisa makan seminggu penuh dengan harga appetizer-nya! _Hebatnya, cowok di depanku itu bahkan tidak mengerutkan dahi melihat harganya. Entah dia mencoba menyembunyikan kekagetannya, atau sudah pernah pergi kemari. Mungkin yang pertama.

"Aku pesan _beluga caviar_ untuk _appetizer, feulitte of salmon and lobster sauce, baby mixed salad with Spanish olive oil and white vinegar_, _buffalo tenderloins with red bell pepper bernaise, puree of potatoes, green beans_, dan _dessert banana split_. Oh, kalian punya _wine_ tahun 1875?"

_Waiter_ itu terbelalak sebelum menjawab, "Maaf, tapi _wine_ terbaik disini Schramsberg Reserve Magnum tahun 1987. Tapi saya menjamin rasanya, kualitas satu tentu saja. Apakah anda puas dengan itu?"

Len berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mendengar makanan-makanan yang dipesannya, aku langsung pucat saat mengkalkulasi jumlahnya di otakku. Ketika dua pasang mata cowok di depanku dan menanyakan pilihanku, diam-diam aku menelan ludah. Aku jelas-jelas dihadapkan dengan pilihan:

a) Memesan makanan yang paling murah yang ada disini. Kedengaran kampungan sih, tapi aku sama sekali tidak enak merepotkan cowok yang baru dua kali kulihat. Paling murah, berarti aku harus puas dengan roti dan air, uh (airnya masih seharga koleksi buku Shakespeare-ku. Demi Tuhan, airnya terbuat dari apa, sih, embun surga yang ditampung dari gunung Everest?)

b) Memesan makanan paling mahal disini, hahahahaha, mampus cowok itu.

c) Memesan menu standar, seakan aku tidak melihat harganya. Oh, oh, yang ini harus ada choco-orangettenya!

d) Katakan padanya, 'Aku nggak jadi makan, deh!' dan berlari keluar dengan panik seperti orang gila. Kujamin besoknya aku bakal ditampar Teto. Tiga kali.

e) Memesan menu yang sama dengannya. Tipikaaaaaaaal.

f) Memesan yang kusuka dan bersumpah padanya setelahnya kalau aku akan menggantinya.

g) Bunuh diri di tempat. Di hadapanku ada sederet perlengkapan perak, mengambil pisau daging perak itu terlihat menggoda iman.

h) Mendorong meja ke bawah balkon sambil menyerukan '_Screw it_, restoran ini mahal banget, sih?' dan membakar restoran ini. Setelah membakar restoran ini dengan aromaterapi yang berada di meja, aku bakal menarik Len dan _waiter_ ganteng ini pulang. Pilihan yang menarik. _Dan amat sangat keren. _

Karena aku harus memutuskan semuanya dengan cepat (pilihan terakhir itu harus disingkirkan!), aku memilih pilihan yang paling tipikal. Aku bersumpah dalam hati akan membayarnya suatu saat.

"Aku sama dengannya saja. Oh, _banana split_ itu diganti _choco-orangette_ tidak masalah?" tanyaku.

_Waiter_ itu mengangguk dan menyelesaikan catatannya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua.

Uh, diantara semua keadaan, saat-saat seperti ini yang paling kuantisipasi.

Len, dengan santainya tersenyum menatapku sebelum menatap ke arah luar jendela. Aku mengangkat alis. _Bukan tipe yang suka mengajak orang bicara ya? Oke. _Kabar baik: itu memastikan dia bukan playboy. Kabar buruk: makan malam ini akan berjalan dengan sangaaaaat _awkward_. Tidak punya pilihan, aku ikut-ikutan menengok ke luar jendela. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, pemandangan luar sebenarnya benar-benar indah. Cahaya kota London waktu malam terlihat seperti lautan bintang. Bahkan dari sini, aku bisa melihat Big Ben dan London Eye yang melingkar dari kejauhan. Kadang-kadang aku suka keluar ke jendela apartemen untuk melihat pemandangan yang mirip seperti ini, tapi sejak ada bapak-bapak yang tinggal selantai di atasku jatuh dari atas balkon dan meninggal, aku jarang melakukannya lagi.

Tatapanku beralih ke arah cowok yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Len Aembrose. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari pemandangan yang berada di luar, matanya mengerjap penuh kekaguman. Mata birunya terpaku pada jendela, dengan ekspresi seakan rindu akan sesuatu. Aku menghela napas. Hening juga ada batasnya.

"Tempat yang bagus," komentarku singkat. _Duh, sejak kapan kalimat itu menjadi pengawal pembicaraan terbaik sih, Rinatta Sanders?_

Cowok yang memanggil dirinya Len itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil. Matanya masih memiliki binar yang sama seperti saat aku pertama kali menemuinya. Seperti binar mata anak kecil yang ingin tahu dan terkagum-kagum. Bukannya aku tidak kagum dengan pemandangannya sih, tapi duh, aku kan tinggal di London, pemandangan ini paling tidak kan kulihat seminggu sekali! Well, di tempat yang berbeda, sih...

"Iya, kan? Aku sengaja memilih restoran ini karena aku pernah melihat foto meja yang menghadap kota ini," ia menangkap tatapan bingungku dan segera menambahkan, "di internet."

"Maksudmu, kau belum pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku selalu ingin. Selain itu, namanya bagus. Kau tahu? '_Clair de Etoile.' _Cahaya bintang. Kedengaran seperti salah satu puisi Charles Baudelaire atau kutipan dari Shakespeare, ya?" Cowok berambut pirang keemasan itu terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi wajahku. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengulang kembali kata-katanya di benakku pelan-pelan, kalau-kalau aku salah dengar. "Jadi..." aku memulai. "Kau memilih restoran (Prancis termahal di London) ini karena kau... suka dengan namanya... dan pemandangannya?"

Wajahnya yang putih nyaris pucat itu merona. "A, aneh, ya? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku sastra itu, duh. Maaf kalau kau tidak su─" Kata-katanya disela oleh suara tawaku. Ia terlihat kaget. Aku bersumpah kalau dia bisa lebih merah dari ini, mukanya pasti meneteskan _darah._

"Ahahahaha! Maaf, bukannya mau membuatmu tersinggung, tapi kau itu... lucu sekali!" akuku di sela tawa. Aku menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi, lalu berdeham. "Maksudku, kupikir kau mengajakku kesini karena... tahulah, pamer atau semacamnya."

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada maksud begitu, kok! Selain karena itu, aku juga ingin minta maaf soal kemarin. Waktu itu aku tidak membawa dompet, jadi aku tidak bisa ganti rugi. Lagipula, pergi ke sini sendirian kan, _menyedihkan..."_

Aku menaikkan alis. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa pergi dengan... siapa lah, orangtuamu, saudaramu? Atau bahkan pacarmu?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya gelisah. "Mmm... Bagaimana, ya? Dad terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kerjaannya bahkan saat akhir pekan. Mum juga sibuk karena, uh, alasan lain. Aku punya dua orang yang bisa kuhitung saudara, sih. Adik angkatku cowok, dan pergi berdua dengan seorang cowok yang lebih muda akan menjadi skandal. Sedangkan satu lagi sepupuku, seorang cewek sekaligus tun─eh, teman dekat, tapi kalau disuruh diajak kemari," ia terlihat menggigil, "sebaiknya jangan, deh. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang sesaat. Rasanya tidak enak kalau aku menolak, soalnya dia sudah memberitahuku soal keluarganya. Masa sih, aku menolak untuk memberitahunya? Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahunya. Kelihatannya dia bisa dipercaya.

"Nenek dan kakekku yang dari pihak ayah tinggal di Amerika. Tahu, kan? Sanders bukan nama khas Inggris. Orangtua ibuku sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir, entah karena kejadian apa. Mungkin sakit. Kedua orang tuaku... _meninggal _karena kecelakaan kereta api," aku menyadari Len sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, "saat umurku baru sebelas tahun. Aku punya seorang saudara kandung, kakak perempuan dan dia juga ada di kereta itu saat kecelakaan. Sempat selamat sih, tapi ternyata seminggu kemudian dokter baru menyadari adanya pendarahan otak dan dia... well... tidak tertolong. Jadi aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Aku punya bibi, yang adalah saudara jauh ibuku. Kepala sekolah Crypton, kau tahu? makanya sekarang aku sekolah disitu."

Len terlihat makin gelisah. Aku sempat melihatnya bereaksi ketika mendengar nama 'sekolah Crypton', tapi aku tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau─aku bodoh sekali, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya..." suaranya semakin memelan.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan, kok." Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku menelengkan kepala ke samping, menatapnya penasaran. Ia menyadarinya dan menengadah. "Kenapa?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku menunggu reaksi yang biasa diberikan orang kalau aku memberitahu soal itu." Len mengerjap, menatapku dengan mata biru cerahnya.

"Maksudmu, 'Oh, kasihan sekali kau nak, memiliki nasib buruk semacam itu saat kau masih muda. Kuberikan rasa simpatiku yang paling mendalam. Dan oh, kalau kau butuh konsultasi, telepon aku karena aku punya kenalan pendeta terkenal yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik'?" ia mendengus. "Jangan tersinggung, ya. Menurutku kau bukan orang yang suka perhatian macam itu. Bukannya aku mau terlihat sok mengenalmu, tapi aku bisa menilai orang dari tingkah lakunya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku suka membaca buku fiksi misteri atau psikologi di waktu luang." Ia menunjuk ke arah tas tangan yang barusan kutaruh di meja dengan penuh keyakinan. "Misalnya tas itu."

Aku mengerinyit. "...Tas ini?"

"Iya. Saat kita berjalan kemari, aku memerhatikan kau memindahkan tas itu ke tangan kanan dan tangan kiri, terlihat gelisah. Sesekali kau menaruhnya di bahu, tapi kau menurunkannya lagi. Aku melihat sekilas isinya karena tas itu memang tidak bisa ditutup, dan ternyata isinya buku karangan Shakespeare, _Macbeth. _Kau tidak terbiasa dengan tas jenis itu, kemungkinan besar kau suka ransel. Orang yang memakai ransel biasanya orang yang efisien dan mandiri, dan untuk kasus tertentu tomboy. Kau tidak suka menaruh tasmu di sisi tertentu juga, artinya kau orang yang teratur dan tidak terlalu berminat pada gaya dan fashion. Lalu dress itu. Kau kelihatan risih memakainya, berarti mungkin salah seorang teman dekatmu, kurasa cewek, menyuruhmu untuk memakainya. Saat kau berjalan juga, kau sering melirik ke pantulan bayanganmu, tetapi dengan tatapan yang lurus sambil mengerinyit. Asumsiku adalah, kau tidak suka memakainya karena kau terlihat kecil dan rapuh, seperti cewek feminim yang terlalu centil. Pandanganmu tidak menengadah seperti arogan, tidak juga menunduk seperti minder. Dari semua gerak-gerikmu, aku yakin kau tipe cewek yang tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain, apalagi menerima belas kasihannya," cowok itu seakan tersadar dan menggigit bibir. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, cuma... kebiasaan. Maaf kalau aku salah─"

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum. Awalnya tadi, kupikir dia cowok pemalu antisosial. Ternyata dia bukan pendiam seperti yang kukira. Dia diam karena mengamati, tapi selain itu juga karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain. Justru karena tidak terbiasa itu, ia mengobservasi orang lain, untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk menaruh kepercayaan. Singkatnya, _menarik. _Aku mulai menyukai cowok ini. "Aku tidak marah, kok. Malahan, seperti yang kau bilang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menyukai belas kasihan. Pengamatanmu hebat, seperti detektif saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang kau suka psikologi dan misteri? Berani bertaruh, dari cara analisamu, kau penggemar Agatha Christie. Kau terdengar seperti Miss Marple."

Ia tersenyum lebar, rasa canggungnya hilang seketika. Hapus kata-kataku soal _awkward _tadi. Dugaanku jelas-jelas meleset. "Aku memang lebih suka Agatha Christie daripada Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Secara kasus dan diksi, dan _plot twist_ tentu saja, Christie benar-benar hebat. Mungkin karena beda era, tapi kalau aku disuruh memilih, pilihanku jatuh pada si Ratu Misteri. Meskipun begitu, aku juga suka John Grisham dan Connolly. Apalagi Monseiur LeCoux. Dan ada satu lagi... apa namanya, _The Innocence of Father Brown_ kalau tidak salah. Aku juga suka buku-buku misteri buatan Jepang. Penulis thriller Jepang benar-benar brillian, meskipun aku tidak keberatan dengan Amerika. Melihat buku Macbeth-mu tadi, kau pasti suka sastra." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sebutkan sebuah larik Shakespeare dan aku bisa menebaknya," tantangku. Len berpikir sejenak. Ia sempat membuka mulut dan dengan segera aku menyela. "Jangan _'To be or not to be,'_ tolong. Bahkan seorang balita juga tahu kalau itu _Hamlet Act III scene I._" Len tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali berpikir.

"_'Mislike me not for my complexion, The shadow'd livery of the burnish'd sun'_," tuturnya dengan nada menantang. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Merchant of Venice, Quote Act II scene I_. Ayo Len, kau bisa lebih baik dari itu."

"_'The true beginning of our end'_."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga suka Shakespeare. Dan _romance_ pula. _A Midsummer Night's Dream Act V Scene I._"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Lumayan suka sastra, terutama bahasa. _Romance_ atau tidak, itu tetap mahakarya. Hmm, coba yang ini. _'I see you stand like greyhounds in the slips, Straining upon the starts'_."

Kuakui, lumayan mengejutkan kalau cowok ini tahu banyak soal sastra, apalagi ternyata dia _Shakespearean._ Kebanyakan cowok yang kukenal cuma pintar bicara tapi berotak kopong. Duh, coba semua cowok imut seperti cowok di hadapanku ini. Pasti dunia akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Len ternyata pintar memilih yang sulit.

"Aku tahu ini... pasti dari _The Play King Henry V_. Mmm.._Quote Act III Scene II_?" tebakku sedikit ragu. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Meleset tipis! Itu sih, _'Men of few words are the best men.'_ Yang benar itu─"

"_King Henry V Act III Scene I_," putus _waiter_ yang mendekati kami tiba-tiba. Kami berdua menoleh ke arahnya, setengah terkejut. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada kami. Bukan jenis senyum 'hei-aku-waiter-hebat-ganteng-dan-profesional', tapi senyum tulus. Ia mengerjap ke arah Len. "_N'est-ce pas, Monseiur_?" Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"_Je suis désolé, Monseiur,_ karena menyela pembicaraan anda dengan _Mademoiselle,_ tapi saya tak dapat menahan diri. Senangnya masih ada anak muda yang menghargai sastra Inggris!" Waiter itu mendesah. "Seharusnya remaja-remaja itu meniru kalian! Saya sendiri sebagai seorang _English Gentleman_ merasa malu saya harus memakai aksen Prancis karena pekerjaan di tengah kota _London!_ Ada apa dengan penghinaan ini?" Ia menggeleng kesal sebelum menaruh nampan berisi makanan yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke hadapan ini. "Ini _appetizer_ anda, _beluga caviar. Bon appetite_," ucapnya sebelum membungkuk dan kembali ke dapur bawah.

Kata-katanya lumayan membuatku terkesan. Maksudku, 'seharusnya remaja-remaja itu meniru kami.' Yah, tentu saja. Membaca Shakespeare kan membuat dirimu terkenal di kalangan teman-temanmu dan kau bakal diperebutkan cowok-cowok di _prom-nite_. Mungkin. Tiga ribu tahun lagi. Setelah _kiamat._

Cowok di hadapanku mengangguk sesaat sebelum menyuapkan sendok demi sendok _beluga caviar_ ke mulutnya. Melihatnya makan seperti itu membuatku malu sendiri. Maksudku, ya ampun, cowok ini punya _table manner_ yang bisa membuat Lady Diana menjatuhkan garpunya! Dengan gaya canggung karena tidak biasa, aku menyuapkan _beluga caviar_ itu ke mulutku. Aku menahan napas ketika rasanya yang khas menggelitik pengecap rasaku. Empat kata. _Restoran. Mahal. Memang. Beda._

"_Waiter_ itu kelihatan tidak pada tempatnya. Kau tahu? Sangat-sangat Inggris dan punya logat ala keluarga kerajaan," aku mengutarakan isi pikiranku. Len menggumam setuju.

"Pastinya. Dan kau lihat ekspresi terpaksanya setiap kali harus mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa Prancis? Ya ampun," cowok itu menggeleng kecil, membuat rambutnya terkibas mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah rambutnya terlihat seperi baru keluar dari iklan sampo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ternyata tahu banyak soal sastra. Itu hobimu?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia kembali menggeleng. Kibas, kibas. _Jangan mengikuti gerakannya, Rin. Rambut itu bahkan jauh lebih menghipnotis daripada _pendulum.

"Hobiku terutama musik. Aku main violin sejak, entahlah, 5 tahun? Aku bisa alat-alat musik lainnya, tentu saja, tapi tidak ada yang membuatku lebih mencintainya dari violin. Aku tidak ahli, hanya suka saja. Mengisi waktu luang dan lainnya. Aku punya hobi lain sih..." volume suaranya mengecil, "...seperti fotografi. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik, membalikkan pembicaraan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa piano dan gitar, tapi aku lebih suka menyanyi. Hobiku bukan musik, sih. Terutama sastra, tapi kadang aku suka olahraga. Kegiatan outdoor seperti _travelling_. Yah, aku jarang mendapat kesempatan seperti itu sih, tapi pokoknya aku suka sesuatu yang benar-benar 'menggerakkan badan.' Semacam itulah."

* * *

***Len***

Pembicaraan kami terus berjalan sampai kami selesai dengan _dessert_ kami. Harus kuakui, cewek yang bernama Rin ini ternyata teman ngobrol yang keren. Aku memang suka mengobrol dengan orang yang punya pandangan yang mirip, tapi bisa diajak berdebat. Misalnya orang macam Ted. Panggil aku cowok sok dewasa, tapi pembicaraan yang berbobot itu menyenangkan. Aku tidak serendah itu sampai menyukai orang yang hanya bisa mengiyakan kata-kataku. Aku menyodorkan kartu kredit (disimpan di lemari untuk keadaan darurat, misalnya kalau aku harus masuk rumah sakit dan orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah) dan menyelipkan tip £30 pada si _waiter_. Entah deh terlalu banyak atau tidak, tapi aku melihat Rin terbelalak melihatku. Masa bodoh. Toh aku tidak akan menggunakan uang itu. Saat kami berdua keluar dari restoran, aku berdeham canggung.

"Um, Rin?"

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahku. "Hm?"

"Kau tahu... mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi... kapan-kapan?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

Ia menimbang sebentar. "Kau masih ingat dimana _Sweet Heavens_?" Aku mengangguk. Aku ingat dia sempat menyebutkan kalau itu nama toko tempat ia bekerja sambilan. Kalau tidak salah, disitu tempat kami pertama bertemu dua hari yang lalu, saat aku bertabrakan dengannya yang sedang membawa loyang berisi _muffin_. Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyesal karena_ muffin_ yang kelihatannya enak itu mendarat di trotoar. Yah, setidaknya masih ada burung merpati yang... oh sudahlah.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu disini lagi, oke? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu disana, dua atau tiga hari lagi? Aku kerja disana setiap hari kecuali hari Minggu. Datang saja saat shift-ku selesai, sekitar jam setengah 6 sore. Kecuali kalau kau mau menentukan tempat dan waktunya sendiri?" tanyanya, nadanya sedikit menyelidik. Uh-oh. Kuharap dia tidak mencurigai beberapa kebohongan soal diriku yang kuberitahukan padanya.

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang datang ke tempatmu. Boleh minta alamat emailmu? IM?"

"Kalau mau menghubungiku, email saja di 'yummy_orangetteXXXXXXX'. Nanti kuberitahu IM-ku kapan-kapan. Emailmu?"

" 'captive_arieraXXXXXXX'. Sampai ketemu ya, Rin," ujarku tersenyum sambil melambai ke arahnya. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan bertanya apakah aku mau ikut.

_Tentu saja aku mau ikut. Mum kan harus tahu kalau aku menyelundup keluar dari mansion tanpa bodyguard hanya untuk ketemu cewek. Apalagi Nell. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kukenalkan Rin padanya?_

"Nggak usah, tapi terimakasih, Rin. Rumahku dekat, kok!" _Iya, saking dekatnya sampai-sampai aku butuh 20 menit _berlari.

"Yakin?" Aku mengangguk. Cewek berambut pirang pendek itu akhirnya menyerah dan menyuruh supir taksi itu berjalan. Setelah taksi itu tidak terlihat lagi, aku menoleh ke arah jalan tempat aku datang, yang berada di arah yang berlainan. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Duh, semoga saja Doberman-doberman terkutuk itu sedang tidur...

* * *

**Some translations:**

**Mademoiselle = miss**

**Monseiur = mister**

**N'est-ce pas? = Am I right?**

**Bon appetite = ...I guess you all know...**

**Je suis désolé = I'm sorry**

* * *

**AAN: Yeah, and that's how they started that frienship, man! Btw, can you guess who the waiter actually is?He is a male character from certain anime, so could you mention the name and which anime he is from? Well, any of you could answer, except your penname is Shiecchan, Sora Ai-chan, PALS, or Arsa Stanleia (if you know what I mean). And it's 1 in the morning, so I should stop now before I go insomnia. RnR! w)/**


End file.
